Currently, fire detection apparatus for detecting a fire exist, but the conventional fire detection apparatus have a low accuracy in fire detection. Thus, even when an actual fire has not occurred, cases of being wrongly detected as a fire are frequently generated. When a fire has occurred, a fire extinguishing system is directly driven. Therefore, when the fire extinguishing system operates due to a wrong detection as a fire in spite of non-fire, serious damage is caused to manufactured goods in an area in which the fire extinguishing system has operated.